


[podfic] Balance

by Chestnut_filly



Category: K-pop, Miss A
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min likes getting Fei off-kilter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362100) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> Thank you, Aja, for your recording permission.

Title: [Balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362100)  
Length: 6:32  
File Size/Type: 6.1 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?nkfnvqgr9yapjyf)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/qdyx)


End file.
